Ripples
by Beautiful Young Dreamer
Summary: Hinata Matsuchita was at one point the rising star of her swim club with the world as her goal. That is until she nearly drown in the ocean when she was eleven. Now Hinata refuses to go anywhere near a large body of water. When she transfers to Iwatobi High School she planned on forgetting everything... Why is it that things never go as planned? Full cast! OC x Cannon. K for now.
1. Matsuchati Hinata

**One: Hinata Matsuchita**

* * *

"Now, starting today we have a student transferring into the class," The voice of the teacher was false, hiding the tired expression that glared through his eyes as he smiled at the students, "Her name is Matsuchita Hinata. Her father's job got moved from Tokyo so I'm expecting all of you to take good care of her." All eyes shifted, fixing themselves on the girl that stood motionless next to the teacher. She, Matsuchita Hinata, shivered slightly as she processed how to handle this type of situation. Her hand reached up to brush a strand of her black hair behind her ear, out of pure habit, revealing a gentle smile that graced her pale face. This caused the room to stir before she could even get a word out of her mouth. Whispers erupting around the room soon turned to loud chatter as everyone tried to hear what the other was saying. This naturally caused the teacher to get angry as he slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"Matsuchati, go sit behind Hazuki Nagisa." He stated sourly as he gestured toward a bundle of students before turning to start his lecture. Not wanting to get the teacher any more angry, Hinata picked up her bag from the ground and looked around for Hazuki Nagisa. She expected the girl would be easy to spot, someone with an empty seat behind them. However, as her eyes searched the crowd of faces she frowned, finding that there were no seats by any of the female students. This caused Hinata to hesitate, her eyes flashing from the students to the teacher as seconds passed. All she saw was one seat, an empty chair placed behind a blond haired boy with a large grin on his face.

"Is something the matter, Matsuchita-san?" The teacher had realized she had failed to find her seat.

"Um... Hazuki-san?" She questioned looking around at the class, "I don't see any seats by girls..." That was when the class started laughing and for reasons that Hinata just didn't understand. Even if she refused to think it was her fault for the unknown joke, she felt her face getting hot as a blush spread across her cheeks. Even the teacher had to hold back a chuckle as the blond haired boy flashed to his feet and raised his hand.

"Matsuchita-kun!" He called causing her to reel in confusion, "I'm Hazuki Nagisa." Hinata had to take another look to make sure he was actually a boy. His blond curls and large eyes working perfectly with that happily-go-lucky smile. He, however, wore the boys' school uniform causing Hinata's face to flush with guilt. She had clearly misunderstood his name and had mistaken it for a girl's name.

"R-right!" She chirped embarrassedly, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Hazuki-san, being the good lad that he was, waved it off with a smile and patted the desk behind him. It took several minutes for the class to settle as they snickered about what Hinata had done. She was lucky that Hazuki-san didn't seem to care much as he explained about his name sounding a lot like a girl's name. He said he actually had friends who also shared the same fortune as him, having girly names.

"Well, Haru-chan is a bit hard to get along with but I've known him for a very long time," Hazuki-san rambled as he leaned backward in his chair, "You see, when we were kids we used to swim together on at the local swim club..." Swim? Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as the faint sound of waves filled her ears accompanied by the pressure. Swim... that's right. She needed to swim! S-she was being pulled under by the waves as she kicked wildly, not knowing which way was actually up. Her lungs burned as she struggled, being tossed easily by the recoiling water, but she couldn't get air. If she opened her mouth now she would inhale a lung full of saltwater, even she knew that. She couldn't do it, even she would die like this... even she...

"Matsuchita-kun?" She blinked, her eyes refocusing on the friendly face in front of her, "Are you okay, Matsuchita-kun?" Was she alright? Well the question was a rather silly one but as she looked around and noticed that no one had noticed her breakdown, she nodded. Yes, she was fine. Hinata was perfectly alright since she wasn't in the water. She'd never go in the water again.

Class was longer then it was in Tokyo, or at least it felt that way. Fixing her eyes on the teacher, Hinata forced herself to listen as she pushed the terrifying memories from her mind. She had thought she'd gotten over it, her anxiety. Clearly that was not the case. It seemed like it was no use; even the therapy sessions she had relentlessly gone to had failed in getting her over her fear of water. For two years she had tirelessly gone to them, forced herself to be in situations that scared her, but all she had to show for it was an anxiety so bad that she froze every time she heard something that had to do with water. It was a strange thing though because baths, showers, and other small bodies of water. Well, they were just fine. It was the large ones, such as pools or oceans, that terrified Hinata so much that she started to cry nearly every time. She was lucky that today hadn't been one of those times. She didn't need Hazuki-san fretting over her like she somehow knew he would. No, she just wanted to get on with life.

"Hey! Matsuchita-kun! I have a really great idea," It was Hazuki-san again, "Why don't you come to the swim club with me after class! I can introduce you to Haru-chan, Mak-"

"No!" She had to admit, the way she shouted it was a bit forceful and frightening. Not to mention that it was so loud that it drew the classes attention and caused the teacher to stop talking. Add on the fact that she had also risen to her feet without realizing it and you basically have a situation for a very large misunderstanding. She had only just got here and already her class would think she's strange.

"S-sorry, Hazuki-san." She muttered as she fell into her seat, ignoring the teacher's questioning gaze. Even the happy Hazuki-san didn't talk to her after that, which only added to the pit in her stomach. All she could do was stare down at the wood of her desk in depression. Hazuki-san's blond head didn't turn around again that day. In fact, as far as Hinata knew, it never turned around again as the week passed by. So Hinata had officially messed up her new life. She should be proud of herself, she doubted that anyone could beat her record. Having said that she probably couldn't even beat it, it took a really messed up person to yell at the kind person Hazuki-san was. She knew it and was constantly told it as the week went by.

"She's the one that yelled in class."

"Poor kid, I heard she scared him half to death."

"What a bully."

"I don't like her, she should go back to where ever it was she came from."

"I agree."

"I say we get revenge for Hazuki-san. Since he's to nice to do it himself."

"I agree."

Hinata was glad the week was over by the time the final bell rang on Friday. The girls had been true to their word and had thoroughly made Hinata's life pretty bad since her first day. It was what she deserved though, having yelled at Hazuki-san it was only natural for her to get punishment. Even if it was a bit too harsh in her opinion. All she could do was continue on and hope that things would settle enough for her to officially apologize to the boy.

"Alright, make sure you've turned in your essays and you can leave for the day. Have a nice weekend and don't be late for class on Monday." The class rose almost at once and chatter about the weekend started up. Hinata's reaction was a bit slower and far less purposeful as she stood and gathered her things. She had been hoping that Hazuki would talk to her at least once so she could apologize but it seemed he was avoiding her. Then was no different because as soon as the teacher dismissed them, Hazuki-san was up and out the door. She sighed, not bothering to hurry as she threw her things into her bag and left the room. She had to walk home today, a task she hated but had to deal with since her bike was destroyed from a 'prank'. She wanted very much to punch whomever had done it but she knew it wouldn't do any good even if she did find out.

"Getting warmer," She mumbled absently as she started her trek home, "I would be nice to swim..." She sighed and shook her head at the thought. Hinata was strange, her condition was strange. Something that no one could explain had happened in her brain somewhere because, although she loved to swim, her body simply wouldn't allow it. Hinata herself classified it as fear, her body felt fear to be in the water so she couldn't swim no matter how much she wanted to. Her mother and doctors classified it as some traumatic stress thing that Hinata didn't know the name for. Either way Hinata was afraid of the water despite her want to be in it, a double-edges sword that she no longer felt a need to use.

"S-someone call the police!" She blinked, her eyes following the gaze of several passerby's that pointed at something. Curiosity always had gotten the best of her but as she gazed out at the water, her eyes squinting against the sunlight reflecting from the waves, her heart stopped.

"Someone! There's a boy drowning!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I understand a lot happened _ I'll be slowing it down after this! In the mean time please leave a comment below, since I love them! **

**If not for me then leave it for Nagisa-san! 3 He needs your love right now!**


	2. Stupid Girl

**Two: Stupid Girl**

* * *

She was frozen in place, her eyes fixed to the small head that bobbed helplessly in the mitts of the waves. They looked strong today, probably strong enough to sweep a grown man off his feet in seconds. They scared her, causing her to shiver as she watched the head disappear beneath a rather dangerous one. She knew this feeling, the sound of rushing water and the pressure in her ears. She was in the ocean, the feeling of hopeless desperation washing over her as she was tossed about like a toy. She was underwater, unable to catch her breath as the surface teased her with short breaks of air. She was collecting mouthfuls of water in her mouth as she was tugged back under, the salty taste stung her eyes and burned her throat.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he's been dragged under!"

"Has anyone called the authorities?"

"It's no use! They won't get here in time!"

Hinata had to move. Her body was stiff though as her mind screamed, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the boy's head finally disappear and not resurface. So it was happening, the boy wouldn't have a rescuer like she had had that day. Was it because she couldn't move? Would this boy die simply because she was afraid? It couldn't be helped though, even if she did move it wasn't like she could actually save him. Hinata hadn't swam since she was eleven, since she herself had almost drown. However, could she let this boy die because of something that happened almost six years ago?

"W-what is that man doing?"

"Looks like he's going to try and go save him."

"Foolish, not just anyone can swim in these types of waves."

"He's going to get himself killed."

They were right, weren't they? The man that had raced down the beach and was now stripping off his clothes would get himself killed if he got in that water. He looked pretty skinny, with probably less muscle that Hinata had. Still he was there, wading into the water. He was ankle deep, knees, waist. She shook her head, at this rate he would be overcome by a wave at once. He clearly didn't know how to approach the harsh current as just what Hinata knew would happen, happened. The man was swept under and tossed ashore like a ragdoll where he then sat sputtering as a crowd formed around him to make sure he was alright.

"So that's it them."

"Yeah, at this rate the kid has to be dead."

"W-wait! Look! Just there, a head!"

"Damn! That kids got luck!"

"No, he's still in danger."

"A-another wave!"

It was true, as people watched in horror another wave covered the boy. This time dragging him down with a hard wall of water. If the kid hadn't sucked in any water yet, then he had now. Hinata shook her head, ready to flee since her body didn't seem to want to move in any other way. As she turned her head, her eyes caught onto a woman not too far away. She was clearly the mother of the boy, her eyes were fixed to her son as she sobbed and called his name. Next to her was an elder woman that Hinata didn't take much notice to, she figured that it had to be the grandmother.

"Shui!" The mother sobbed, her hands reaching out as her companion held her back from rushing to the boy. It was smart, holding her back. The situation was dangerous and the mother would only end up making it worse. If the person didn't know how to swim, it the person didn't know how to swim well, then they would most likely not be able to handle the waves. Hinata swallowed. So that was it then. Only she could do it, only she could save the boy.

"Move, Hinata." She whispered to herself as she took a hestitant step forward, "MOVE!" Her shout scared people as they jumped and parted as she darted forward. What was she doing? The boy had been under for at least a minute now. That wave had taken him out, no doubt causing him to go unconscious as his small body was slammed full force into the depth. Still, now that her body was moving she couldn't stop. If she stopped then she wouldn't be able to do it and the boy would die.

"What the hell is she doing?" She heard someone yell as she stripped her uniform off and tossed it into a pile.

"She's going to get herself killed!"

"Hey, girl! Don't do it!"

She gritted her teeth as the cold water hit her skin. She was right, it clearly wasn't warm enough outside to swim but there was no use stopping now. She thought of the mother, her desperate voice as she called out her son's name. Shui. Shui. How ironic. Shui was a Chinese name, it meant water. Water... swimming. Her heart nearly stopped as she threw herself into the wave that raced toward her, her head going under the strong current. It was the first time she had been in the water since that day, the pressure filled her ears as she started to kick. It seemed her dive had had the effect she wanted as she finally resurfaced on the opposite side of the breaking waves, a mere hundred feet from where the boy had been.

"T-there she is!"

"She cleared the waves!?"

"Is she some sort of professional swimmer?"

"She can't be, she was wearing a school uniform."

"B-but..."

Hinata forced the voices out of her head as she struggled to remain calm. Perhaps she should have thought this plan through a bit better. Her body was freezing up on her again, her legs numbing from the iciness of the ocean. At this rate, the boy wouldn't be the only one dying today.

"Swim, Hinata." She forced herself to say as she dove under another wave as she started toward where the boy had been, "Just like back then. Swim, kick... yes. Yes, just kick your legs and move your arms." She was talking to herself, finding the comfort in her own voice as she started to hyperventilate. She was beginning to panic, her body was shaking from the cold but she had to keep going. If she stopped, she would die. So onward she went, her hands and legs cutting through the chilly water as she finally reached the spot where the boy had been struggling.

"W-watch out!" Her eyes widened as she turned to face the wall of water that rose above her, barely gasping a breath before she was swept under just as the boy had been.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Please leave any comments or thoughts below because I love to hear from everyone!**


	3. She's a Hero

**Three: She's a Hero**

* * *

Pain was all she felt as she was tossed but as she regained her control she didn't surface, she couldn't resurface without the boy. She knew this feeling though, it terrified Hinata. The feeling, how could she explain it? This feeling as if the world around her simply didn't exist as she drift in a numbness. She could not hear, breathe, or see as she squeeze her eyes shut feeling the pressure on her eardrums and struggled to hold her breath. If she dared open her eyes, nothing but a blue world would stare back at her. A world she knew well from years of embrassing that numb lightness. It would ripples and sways around her, catching hold of her hair causing it to dance around her body like a curtain of black silk. This feeling, the racing of her heart and the lightness of her body, could be nothing but freedom.

However, freedom always came at a cost. If she dare to open her mouth to breath the pain of water rushing into her lungs takes over and she would drown. So she had to beware, beware the freedom that comes at a price. However, it was the boy that was also the price this time and she forced herself to face the blue world.

_There he is_, Hinata thought as she squeezed her lips together and started downward. The boy, Shui, was indeed unconscious if not dead. He drifted limply several feet below Hinata and was slowly sinking. If she didn't hurry he would soon be out of her reach. She just had to remember how, how to swim that deep when her lungs burned and her heart raced. How had she done it when she was little? What had she done? What had she felt? Well, she had simply felt free. She couldn't think of it in any other way then that. She had sought after that freedom like a cat chasing a mouse, her body gliding through the water with ease. It was that freedom she was afraid of though, the numb and cold feeling that was so dangerous. She couldn't think of that now, she had to get to Shui.

_Down!_ Hinata commanded herself as she started to kick.

_Down! _

_Go, you're almost there._

_Reach out your hand and take his... yes! Now..._

_Now what?_ Hinata froze, Shui held in one hand as she looked around frantically. Her eyes stung from the salt in the water but her lung burned even worse. She need air, if she didn't get some soon she was going to end up sucking in water. The thought of that happening again caused her to panic, her heart reaching an even quicker rate. What could she do? The current was pretty strong even though they were so deep down, it was pulling them out into the deeper waters and there was a good ten feet of water above her head. There was only one thing so could do, swim.

Surface, Go toward the light. She told herself as she looked upward toward the bright blue sky. This was probably the only time she could suggest going toward the light in a near death experience because in this case the light was what would save them. Tightening her grip on the boy she started up, slowly. She had been under the water for a good two minutes now and she couldn't last much longer, her lungs didn't function like that. It was happening again, her muscles were getting weak and she struggled to keep her lips closed. She was nearly there, almost at the surface. Four feet, three, now just a foot!

Her head broke free of the surface as she gasped for air but before she could do anything a mouthful for water overtook her. This caused her to sputter as she tugged at Shui's arm, dragging him upward and pulling his head from the water. Faintly she could hear the sound of voices in the distance, making up for the stinging half-blind eyes that cursed her very existence. How was she going to get to shore if she could barely see? She'd have to try, now wouldn't she. Turning her head, she started toward the noises as they yelled; her head struggling to stay above the water as she pulled Shui's arms over her shoulders.

Salty tears leaked from her eyes but with a few more minutes of struggling she reached the beach where a group of people were there to pry the motionless boy from her back. Hinata was reluctant to let go, but it seemed the ambulance was there ready to take him off.

"Scary..." She muttered as she sagged to her knees and tried to take in more air then she needed, "So scary." Hinata Matsuchita wasn't someone to cry, however as she collapsed onto the ground she felt the sense that perhaps crying was a good thing in this case. She was exhausted, her body screamed at her for being such a fool but it seemed like it was worth it. Worth the hassle and the fear. There was one thing for certain though, Hinata would never walk this path again. She'd take the long way home from school and avoid the beach. She didn't like the blue world that the water held, she didn't like the feeling or numbness. She had nearly died... again.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks again for reading, this chapter is a bit shorter then the previous ones. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy and please read the next chapter because our beloved guys from the swim team will finally be making an appearance!**

**Please comment below as well!**


	4. News and Rooftops

**Four: News and Rooftops**

* * *

"Matsuchati Hinata, a student at Iwatobi High was walking home from school this afternoon when she happened to pass a boy drowning in the ocean. According to some witnesses, they claim that Matsuchati-san didn't take action at first simply because others' were trying their hand at getting the young boy. However when it was clear that no one could get past the waves, Matsuchati-san decided that she should go instead. Then, against all odds, the seventeen year old successfully pulled the girl from the waters and saved the young boys life. Though Miss Matsuchati-san refuses to talk to us herself, we had a few witnesses and a few friends of Matsuchati-san. First we'll go to Tomoko Yoshida in Tokyo who is currently with Matsuchati-san's former Swim Instruct-" Hinata sighed as she released the remotes' power button, her eyes still fixed on black screen of the TV. Beside her, Matsuchati Ayano made a noise of distaste and snatched the remote from her daughter's hand commenting on how she was watching that.

"It's not every day that your daughter is on the news!" She stated as she flipped back on the TV to show an overly pretty woman standing next to the familiar face of Hashimoto Katsuo, Hinata's old swim coach. She had to admit that seeing him, a large smile on his face as he fidgeted nervously with the suit and talked to the reporter, made Hinata feel a bit relieved. She had left that swim club almost directly after she got out of the hospital when she was eleven, refusing to see any of her friends from there or Hasimoto. He had been very kind to her in the past and she had been very disrespectful by just leaving. So seeing him then, doing perfectly fine as a swim instructor, it made her happy.

"I think we should just be happy that she got back in the water," Noboru stated as he flopped down next to his sister, "She hasn't gone in the water since that time at the beach, I figured she would never go swimming again." With that Hinata didn't want to hear anymore. Standing she ventured to the door as she shot a glare at her brother. He was right, she would never go swimming again. Not after this incident at least. She had caught a horrible case of pneumonia which she was still getting over, not to mention the swarms of reporters that had been hassling her all weekend. She just wanted it to be Monday so that she could go to school and be a nobody again.

"I won't swim, never." She stated before disappearing through the door. She knew that Noboru didn't mean wrong by his comment, as an older brother he was supposed to worry about his little sister a bit. However, it was an unneeded worry since Hinata Matsuchati was never going to swim again. Not when she had nearly died a second time in the ocean. Swinging her door open, she entered her room and narrowed her eyes as she glared around at everything before throwing herself down on the bed with a huff. She was so tired.

~Break~

"Hina-kun!" Hinata's eyes flickered upward from her book as a sad form of her name was called, "Hina-kun! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" The girl, Hinata didn't know her but it seemed she knew Hinata. How could that be when she hadn't seen the girl before in her life. Wait, no wasn't she in Hinata's homeroom class? Yes, it had to be something like that since her face looked familiar. That didn't change the fact that Hinata didn't know her and had no desire to eat with her though.

"I'd like to eat by myself." She stated as the bell rang for lunch and everyone started leaving the room, "Sorry about that." She then rose, taking her lunch from her bag as she started for the door. She wanted to find someplace that she could eat alone in peace, perhaps the roof would be open. It wasn't off limits to students after all, so perhaps she would eat there.

"She's so cold," Hinata flinched as she took hold of the door handle and tugged the door open, pretending not to hear the girls, "She must think she's all that because she saved that boy. How sour." No, Hinata just didn't want to be known as the girl that saved the drowning boy. If she was known like that people would expect her to be a good swimmer, something she was not. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and headed to the roof, hoping that there wouldn't be anyone there. What would she do if there was someone there? She'd most likely go find someplace else to eat, that way she wouldn't have to b around anyone that might know her as the 'hero'. The courtyard would be a good backup place, if it was under that big tree then there wouldn't be anyone there. She'd try the roof first though.

"Kou! It's Kou! Get it right Nagisa!" Hinata froze where she stood as she looked over the group of students that occupied the roof, "It's not Gou-chan! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME GOU!" Gou-chan, what an unfortunate name. The person talking was a girl, her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail flailing as she lectured Nagisa like a parent reprimanding a child. Beside then were four other individuals, most being tall male students other than a cute looking girl with brown hair. Emotionless with black hair and blue eyes, gentle with brown hair and a kind face, serious with glasses and a tall figure, and then the girl with brown hair and an amused expression.

"Gou-chan is your name though!" Nagisa stated as he pouted, "Besides, Mako-chan calls you Gou-chan and you don't get mad!" The girl seemed to be a bit flustered by this as she stated into a loud lecture. They seemed to ignore Hinata until the door finally clicked closed, at which time they all turned at once to look at the comer. One set of eyes in particular made Hinata uncomfortable.

"Matsuchati-san?" Standing from his place, Hazuki-san gave a small smile, "What are you doing here?" What indeed was she doing there. She should have left the minute that she heard a voice, before they had noticed her. It was too late for that though as Hazuki-san hurried over to stand in front of her with a smile plastered to his face. Was he being nice because he was in front of his friends? Perhaps he didn't actually hate her for yelling at him? Well, he hadn't talked to her since that time so he had to hate her. There was no other explanation for it other than that. So it meant that he was simply being friendly because he was with his friends.

"You have a lunch? Great!" She blinked in surprise as he grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her toward his friends, "Guys, this is Hinata Matsuchati! She just transferred into my class last week. Matsuchati-san, this is the Iwatobi Swim team. Well expect for Hana-chan." He gesture to the girl with brown hair who then waved to Hinata with a friendly smile.

"Any friend of Nagisa must be a good person," The brown haired boy commented, "I'm Tachibana Makoto. That's Nanase Haruka,

Ryugazaki Rei, Hanamura Chigusa, and Matsuoka Gou." As Tachibana said each name he gestured to the person itself. Nanase-san, the emotionless looking boy with crystal blue eyes who did nothing but stare at her. Ryugazaki-san, the tall boy who shoved his glasses up his nose as he nodded in Hinata's direction. Hanamura-san, the only none member of the swim club who continued to smile at Hinata kindly. Then last Matsuoka-san, the red head who had been lecturing Nagisa. She looked over Hinata as if sizing her up before blinking a few times and pointing at her.

"You! You were on the news this weekend." She stated causing Hinata's stomach to drop, "You, weren't you the one who saved that boy who almost drown? What was your name again?" Hinata didn't move, her eyes casting downward as she clenched her fist around her lunchbox. So even here people would be talking about that. She just wanted to just be in a peaceful place!

"Matsuchati-san doesn't like the water." The voice was Hazuki-san as he shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps the person just looked like her. Hey, Matsuchati-san, do you want to eat lunch with us?" She felt like crying in both relief and guilt. Why was Hazuki-san being so nice to her when she had been so mean to him in the past? She didn't understand this strange school with it's odd students. Despite her want to be alone, Hinata gave a shaky nod before Hazuki-san dragged her down into a spot between himself and the tall Ryugazaki-san.

"Gou-chan, how long do you think until we can swim in the pool again?" Hazuki-san questioned as he took a bite of his food, "We should really get an indoor pool, that way we can practice when it's cold."

"Don't call me Gou!"

"Gou."

"Nagisa! Don't call me Gou or so help me..!"

"Gooooouuuuuu-chaannnnnnn."

"Ugh! Come here you litte-"

"W-wait, Gou-chan!" Laughter errupted around them as Hazuki-san and Matsuoka-kun disappeared down the stair well. Hinata smiled gently, it really was a strange place. This Iwatobi High.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments below!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi swim club.**


	5. Hazuki Nagisa

**Five: Hazuki Nagisa**

* * *

Nagisa Hazuki's Point of View

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Nagisa Hazuki looked up from his melting popsicle at the worried expression of Rei, "You haven't been yourself all week." Was that right? Had Nagisa been strange all week, could it be because of that? He let out a sigh and licked up the sweet liquid. When he had was finished he lookup at Rei-chan with large, watery eyes.

"I think she hates me!" He practically sob, "What do I do Rei-chan! I've never had someone hate me!" It was very true, Nagisa had never been truly hated by someone. That was why he didn't know how to handle the situation, he didn't know what to do about Hinata Matsuchati. What had he done that was so wrong? He had simply been talking to her like he talked to everyone, perhaps he had been too excited? He might have said something inconsiderate but the problem was Nagisa didn't remember saying anything bad at all. He had been chatting with her about everyone then suddenly she had yelled at him. All he wanted to do was introduce her to everyone, he wanted to make her feel welcome at Iwatobi!

"If you're talking about Kou-chan then I don't really think she hates you," Rei stated automatically thinking of the Manager, "If you just stop calling her G-"

"Gou-chan has nothing to do with this!" Nagisa moaned, "It's about Hinata Matsuchati!"

"Who?" Looking around at Makoto, Nagisa flung himself onto his old friend and began to whine an explanation that he hoped his friends would be able to decipher. In quick words he told the two about how Matsuchati-san had been transferred from Tokyo, that she was seated behind him. Then about their conversation, how she had yelled at him, and how he was now avoiding her like an idiot.

"Your right, she hates you." Rei said in a teasing way that caused Nagisa to sigh unhappily and fling his arms over the rail they stood before, "I never thought anyone would hate you, but it seems like it's possible!" This didn't help Nagisa's mood at all. Already it was Friday and he had been unable to face the girl who he had wronged in some way. If he could just figure it out then he'd be able to face her and properly apologize for it.

"Someone hates Nagisa?" The new voice was Haruka's as he appeared behind them with the same blank expression, "I can understand that." Nagisa spun around, eyes watering as he glared at the taller boy. How could his friend say that? He didn't understand what Haru-chan meant by that!

"S-so mean, Haru-chan!" Nagisa sobbed as he clung to the raven haired boy's shirt, "Haru-chan doesn't hate me, does he?" The blank stare that Nagisa got was completely normal for Haru-chan, but it still stung as he looked upward at him. His eyes full of water as they pleaded.

"Nagisa isn't concentrate. He says whatever comes to his mind." Haru-chan stated simply, "Perhaps you said something to the person that was inconsiderate." Nagisa had already thought of that but he didn't realize that it could be true.

"Ah, plus you can be annoying." Rei cut in causing Nagisa's heart to drop as well, "Like when you were recruiting me? I gave in eventually but to be honest there was a point that I wanted to strangle you. You even went as far to run with me to school, dedication is good though..." Rei gave a sheepish shrug as he looked over his small friend. It was true, Nagisa did take great measures to get Rei-chan to enter the Swim Club. He just knew that it had to be Rei-chan though! Since Rei-chan also had a girly name like they had. It was a sign and he couldn't give up on that sign. So he had been persistent and the more he followed Rei the more he had wanted him on the team. What a good idea that was too!

"It couldn't be either of those though," Mako-chan said drawing the other three's attention, "He didn't do or say anything that could be inconsiderate or annoying. He was just talking about the swim club." Looking hopefully at his friend, Nagisa waited as Makoto went into thought. If anyone could figure it out, it was Makoto! It gave Nagisa faith that perhaps he hadn't really wronged Matsuchati-san.

"Maybe... She just doesn't like swimming?" Mako-chan muttered after a minute, "Or maybe she doesn't like water?" Nagisa's eyes widened a little bit, his thoughts buzzing around the thought that Matsuchati-chan didn't like swimming. Or in a step even further, she didn't like water in general. Could that be it? Could she simply have panicked when Nagisa mentioned the swim club that he had yelled?

"It... is possib-"

"Impossible." Nagisa's eyes flashed to Haru-chan. His face completely even as always but this time Haru-chan seemed a bit more passionate. Under the calm was something Nagisa couldn't really explain. What was it? Disbelief perhaps.

"Haru-chan, I can hardly say you're a good judge when it comes to water..." Rei-chan commented causing Mako-chan to chuckle softly.

"I am." Haru-chan said a bit flustered as he stared them down, "I am a very good judge." Despite his need to figure it out, Nagisa couldn't help by laughing a bit at Haru-chan's determined face. He looked like he was ready to prove it if he had to, which only added to the humor of the situation. Haru-chan was so infatuated with water that it clearly clouded his judgment, causing him to think that everyone had to have some love for water other then the need to drink it. Patting Haru-chans back, Mako-chan smiled as he shook his head and the group continued on. So was that it then? Matsuchati-san just simply didn't like water. Nagisa was a bit disbelieving also, simply because he had grown up swimming like everyone else. It was possible though. Not everyone was like Nagisa, even his friends were different in their own ways. Like Haru-chan, Nagisa could not say he loved water as much as that boy did but he could say that he loved water. He liked to swim but he didn't memorize books on it like Rei-chan did. Mako-chan was just good at swimming also, his backstroke was very good simply because he always worked hard. Every one of them was different, that was what made their team so good. Matsuchati-san was also different, in her own way. She didn't like water, and that was why she had yelled at him. So he hadn't done anything wrong.

The feeling of wanting to correct the situation washed over Nagisa as he arrived home. He wondered if Matsuchati-san thought he hated her, perhaps he'd have a talk with her on Monday at school. Or at least that's what he thought. However, as school rolled around on Monday he found himself unable to talk to the sulking girl. It seemed that her Friday was much more eventful then his. While he had been sluggishly thinking about why she had yelled, she had been saving a boy from drowning in the ocean. It came as quite a surprise to Nagisa when he heard what had happened, since no one in his house usually watched the news he had no clue of Friday's happenings until he arrived at school Monday morning and heard a group of people talking about it.

"Did you hear?"

"About the girl that saved that boy from drowning?"

"Matsuchati-san, she just transferred here."

"Wow, she must be a good swimmer. What about the boy?"

"Apparently he survived, though it's pretty much a miracle."

"I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, she seems like she could be a pretty nice person."

"I bet she really loves water."

Nagisa's eyes drifted across the faces of the school, not really noticing anyone in particular as he thought. Had Makoto's prediction about Matsuchati-san been wrong. Then Nagisa might had really done something wrong to her. How could he face her if that was the case. What if he asked her? No, because if he was wrong he'd look weird. What could he do then? He sighed and fell into his chair, ignoring his classmates as they filled in their seats. He'd have to talk to the others again before he talked to her. Maybe Gou-chan would know something, she was a girl after all.

"Nagisa?" He blinked, his eyes looking up at the very person he was just thinking about, "We are all having lunch on the roof today so when the bell rings come right up. We have some things to talk about." He gave Gou-chan a smile and agreed to go to the roof for lunch. That was when a very silent figure appeared in the doorway, her face a mask of distress as she walked over and plopped into the seat behind him. Nagisa tensed as he suddenly got nervous. He couldn't concentrate on class like this, what with Matsuchati-san right behind him. He wondered what she was thinking, if she was going to become popular because she had saved that boy. If he'd ever talk to her again. Lunch did not come soon enough. Time seemed to creep by very slowly as Nagisa awkwardly shifted from side to side, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. When the bell finally did ring, Nagisa flashed to his feet and hurried up to the roof where Haru-chan and Mako-chan were already waiting.

"What's this all about Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked once Rei-chan had appeared with Hana-kun and Gou-chan. Gou-chan's face flashed dangerously as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Nagisa blinked, it seemed Gou-chan was a bit fiesty today.

"Kou! It's Kou! Get it right Nagisa!" She snapped angrily in a much more dramatic way than usual, "It's not Gou-chan! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME GOU!"

"Gou-chan is your name though!" Nagisa stated in a matter-of-fact way, "Besides, Mako-chan calls you Gou-chan and you don't get mad!" This caused Gou-chan to flush in both anger and embarrassment, her eyes blinking a few times before she broke into an animated lecture about how her name was Kou, not Gou. How if he understood and was nice that he'd call her Kou. Nagisa wasn't paying much attention, because as she got about halfway through her first statement the door clicked closed and his eyes flashed over. Nagisa blinked, a flush of both confusion and joy washing over him. Matsuchati-san stood uncertainly by the closed door, her lunch bag clutched in one hand as she decided whether to flee or not. Before she could do that Nagisa scrambled up, happy that he'd get to talk to her.

"Matsuchati-san?" He said giving her a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"You have a lunch? Great!" He continued when she didn't answer. Heading over he grabbed hold of her arm and started back to where his friends were, "Guys, this is Matsuchati Hinata! She just transferred into my class last week. Matsuchati-san, this is the Iwatobi Swim team. Well expect for Hana-chan." He shrugged as he gave Hana-chan a sheepish smile.

"Any friend of Nagisa must be a good person," Mako-chan commented causing Nagisa to flush in thankfulness, "I'm Tachibana Makoto. That's Nanase Haruka,

Ryugazaki Rei, Hanamura Chigusa, and Matsuoka Gou." Mako-chan said as he waved his hand at each person in turn as Nagisa watched. Matsuchati-san shifted as each person gave their own form of greeting. It wasn't until Gou-chan looked over Hinata before pointing at her.

"You! You were on the news this weekend." Gou-chan stated causing Matsuchati-san to tense slightly, "You, weren't you the one who saved that boy who almost drown? What was your name again?" Nagisa blinked a few times as he watched Matsuchati-san, her eyes drifting downward as her body tensed. It seemed like she was nervous, or perhaps upset, about what Gou-chan had said. It caused Nagisa to panic, hoping that no misunderstandings happened between the two.

"Matsuchati-san doesn't like the water." He cut in quickly, "Perhaps the person just looked like her. Hey, Matsuchati-san, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Nagisa gave a smile to Matsuchati-san, his mind analyzing the situation. She didn't deny either the statement or the question. Perhaps Mako-chan was right then, that Matsuchati-san didn't like water. It was certainly a possibility and now that she hadn't denied it, well it made him feel better about the misunderstanding between them.

"Gou-chan, how long do you think until we can swim in the pool again?" He questioned, suddenly in a good mood, "We should really get an indoor pool, that way we can practice when it's cold."

"Don't call me Gou!"

"Gou." Nagisa teased, his face completely serious as he said it.

"Nagisa! Don't call me Gou or so help me..!"

"Gooooouuuuuu-chaannnnnnn."

"Ugh! Come here you litte-"

"W-wait, Gou-chan!" Laughter sounded from the others as Gou-chan lunged at him, his food splattering all over the place as he sprinted for the stairwell.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's pretty much a review but it's from Nagisa's point of view! (Expect other point of views later on ^.^)**

**I'd also like to thank everyone that either followed, favorited, or commented on the story thus far! You really make my day a bit better by doing so!**

**Anyways please leave comments below! Thanks for the views!**


	6. When I was eleven

**Six: "When I was eleven..." **

* * *

"Sorry, I'll catch up to you in awhile!" Tachibana-san called as he hurried back toward the school, leaving Hinata and the silent Nanase-san alone. It made her nervous, mostly because Nanase-san hadn't really said a word to her since they had been introduced. She felt awkward walking next to the tall, raven haired boy but didn't dare say that out loud. Turning to look at Nanase-san, Hinata blushed as their eyes connected for a slight second before they broke and looked toward the path they had been taking. It seemed that Tachibana-san had left his homework in his desk and needed to retrieve it as soon as possible. However, now that he was gone Hinata wondered if it had been a good idea to agree to go home with these two. The reason wasn't completely random, it seemed Hinata lived just down the street from Tachibana-san so he had offer to walk her home after he dropped Nanase-san off at his house. She should have gone home alone but when she had spotted them waiting at the gate, well she had no choice really. Hinata just wished that Nanase-san would walk faster as they started off once more.

"You hate water." Hinata blinked, surprised to hear Nanase-san's voice for the first time, "Why?" Hinata wasn't sure what to say for a long time, instead she just stopped walking. Unfazed by this, Nanase-san did the same as he turned to face her with a serious look on his face. She wasn't exactly sure why but as her green eyes met his brown ones, well, Hinata couldn't help but feel unnerved. They were so blue, just like the blue world that existed underneath the surface of water. She felt like she was going to get lost in them if she looked any longer, so she turned away.

"When I was eleven," She started to explain, "I got first place in a tournament that my swim instructor had entered me in. At that time I was really into swimming, I was very good for my age..."

_"Hinata-chan! Go!" It was all she could make out over the rush of water as she lifted her head to take a bit gulp of air. It was only a second before her face was back in the blue, chlorine smelling water that she moved through; her legs kicked fiercely as she pumped her arms and forced her body to glide through the water without much effort. She felt like laughing as the feeling of being so unconstrained washed over her, the feeling of completely lightness as she submerged herself in water to execute a perfect turn. Thrusting her feet against the edge of the pool, she shot off like a torpedo through the silent and calming water. It was just a few seconds that she was under, but it was enough to completely refresh her body as she emerged and sped off toward the finish. It wasn't much farther, she could hear people cheering for her at each breath she took. Then, there it was, the solid wall touching against her fingertips and the sound of the loud bell signaling the end of the race. _

"I was entered in a higher age group... and I won."

_"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Her eyes flashed as she forced herself from the water and removed her goggles, "Hinata-chan, you won!" A laugh escaped her lips as she was pulled from the pool by a few of her teammates, celebratory cheers echoing from the stands as She looked toward the times and the single digit that was beside her name on the scoreboard. Pride and joy swept over her as she was congratulated by a few of the other swimmers, her eyes flashing to the stands where her parents and older brother cheered. _

"As a reward, my parents said that I could pick the family trip that year. It was a tradition that we usually went to the mountains when it was cold, so we could see the snow, but I had wanted to go to the ocean..."

_"But I don't want to go to the snow, we do that every year!" Hinata complained, "You said I could pick this year, right? Can't we please go to the ocean?" Her face lit up with a pleading smile as she glanced from her mother to her father. It seemed they didn't quite trust the ocean for reasons that Hinata didn't understand. Her mom had already said several times that the ocean was a dangerous place. The snow could be dangerous as well though, black ice and avalanches were common when in the mountains. Plus, Hinata knew how to handle the water, she was the number one swimmer at her club plus she was going to be competing in the Qualifiers for her region in less than a month. All of which her parents already knew but she made a point to tell them anyways. _

_"I don't see the harm in it." Hinata's face lit up as she and her brother shared an excited look, "I guess we'll have to look for hotels then." _

"My parents changed the date of our trip and the first weekend that it was warm enough to swim we set off. I was overconfident in my skills and didn't take my father's warning seriously... It was a big mistake."

_"Hinata, don't go so far out. It's dangerous!" She gave a confident grin as she waved off her father's worries and pushed farther past the waves. She then turned, her hand raised as she waved to her parents on shore. _

_"Mom! Dad! Look at m-" _

"Pretty soon the waves overcame me, I wasn't strong enough at eleven to keep my head above the waves and pretty soon I was drug under."

_The only sound she could hear was the rush of water as it tossed her about, her small body unable to stop it. She didn't know what she could do, not with such power holding on to her. As she was throw about, her heart racing and her ears screaming from the building pressure, she opened her eyes. It was then that she felt the fear water gave her. Her body was so weak against the blue world she had loved to much. She had to swim, she had to swim or else she would die. The only problem was that she couldn't tell which way was up anymore. Her arms and legs flailed helplessly as she was rolled once more. By now her lung burned to much, they called for air but Hinata knew what would happen if she took a breath under water. The saltwater would fill up her lungs and she would drown. She was going to be like just any other child, drowning in the ocean because of her own foolishness. She couldn't fight it, even she would die in such a place as this. Even Hinata Matsuchati would die..._

"I was saved by some boy I didn't know," Hinata finished, "Since then I haven't been able to enter the water again. I'm too terrified of drowning to even set foot by a pool." She shook her head, her mind remembering the pale hand and shadowed face of the boy that had saved her. She hadn't even been able to thank him, she had been unconscious by the time he had pulled her ashore. The last she had heard of him was that he had left the hospital after a checkup and had returned home with his parents. He had been gone before Hinata could so much as mutter a thank you. She sighed before looking up at Nanase-san, clearing her throat.

"Anyways, that's why I'm afraid of water." She stated with a shrug, "Nanasa-san?" He looked thoughtful as he watched her, his brows furrowed. It was a pretty expressive thing for Nanase-san, since this was the first glimmer of emotion that she had seen the older boy show. It was also unnerving though, as it Nanase-san was plotting something in his head.

"Water is alive," Hinata blinked, unsure of how to respond to Nanase-san's words, "Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack..."

"Nanase-san?" Hinata questioned, "Are you alright?" His eyes had clouded over slightly, as if he was remembering something. However, as his eyes clouded they also deepened. Hinata couldn't help being mesmerized by the blue, her heart skipping a beat.

"But there's nothing to fear," He continued, "Don't resist the water. Th-"

"Haru-chan! Matsuchati-san!" Hinata blinked a few times as both she and Nanase-san came out of the daze they had been in, "You didn't have to wait, you could have gone on you know." It was Tachibana-san, it seemed he had retrieved his homework without much of a delay. As he came jogging up, he gave them both a smile that only Hinata returned. Nanase-san, who still seemed a bit out of it, looked at Tachibana-san before turning and heading down the street.

"Let's go." He stated without waiting for either of them. He was a strange person, Nanase-san that was. It made Hinata curious but also freaked out at the same time. She wondered what he was about to say, but dismissed it as they dropped Nanasa-san at his house. She supposed she'd see more of both him and Tachibana-san, or at least she hoped that she did.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this far! I'd like to give a shout out to all the people who have followed, commented, or favorite Ripples! You all are the best and I'll continue writing this simply so that I don't let you all down! **

**Anyways, Please comment below! Comments only give me the fire to write faster so if you want more you'll need to comment!**


	7. Problems

**Seven: Problems**

* * *

"You're Matsuchati-san, right?" Hinata's eyes flashed upward from her book to meet the eyes of a sullen looking boy, "You're friends with Hazuki-san?" She looked him over a bit skeptically before giving a hesitant nod. She wasn't sure if she would call the relationship she had with Hazuki-san friendship, seeing as they had only really talked twice before. However, saying she was friends with him wasn't really a crime in the school. Or at least she hoped it wasn't. There was also the matter of Hazuki-san not being in class today, apparently the swim team had been given permission to attend a professional swim match so that they could learn. Him not being here and the appearance of this boy seemed to be tied in some way, perhaps he needed something from Hazuki-san.

"Can you give this to him?" The boy questioned holding up a book, "It's Ryugazaki-san's, he left it in class yesterday." Hinata blinked, her hand reaching out to take the book from the boy. She hadn't really spoken to Ryugazaki-san but she had heard the rumors about him being smart. Somehow leaving papers in a classroom didn't seem so smart, at least not to Hinata. He was in the same grade as her but still he seemed a bit unapproachable. Still she had no choice because as she looked up she realized that the boy had left without really hearing her answer. Hinata sighed, shaking her head as she figured he had thought her taking the paper was acceptance enough. That's what she got for being curious. She'd just pass it along to Hazuki-san when she saw him next like the boy suggested then leave it up to Hazuki-san to give it to Ryugazaki-san. Going to tuck it into her bag, she paused and read over the title.

"Is this homework?" She questioned in a whisper, "I wonder if he needs this..." It would be bad if he needed it for school tomorrow, if he didn't have it then he couldn't do the work. If it was homework she should give it to him right away, but the only time they would be here was after school when they had practice. They'd be at the pool. A shiver ran through Hinata's spine as she thought of the clear blue water and that numb blue world underneath it's surface. She couldn't go there but maybe she could wait outside until Ryugazaki-san came out. If she did that she wouldn't have to go by the pool. She'd just sit by the locker room exit until he came out, give it to him, and then go home. There was nothing strange about her waiting for that reason right? Maybe, if she was lucky, she would see Matsouka-san and give it to her. Would Matsouka-san be on the fieldtrip as well? Hinata let out a groan as her head fell onto her desk, the teacher's dull lecture sounding in the background as she thought.

There really was no helping it. The best thing for her to do would be to simply go into the pool area and give it to him. However, she just couldn't see herself doing that. Even if she walked by the pool her ears would start to hurt and she panicked. She'd have to wait, she just hoped that no one misunderstood like they always seemed to do. It wasn't like she was waiting for anyone, well she was but she just needed to return the homework. Perhaps she could get Hazuki-san's homework from the teacher as well and say that she was already going because the teacher asked her. She thought she'd return Ryugazaki-san's homework as well. That wouldn't be strange at all, not unless she said something odd. Hinata bite her lip, knowing very well that she probably would say something weird unless she didn't talk at all. So should she do that? Give it to them, then run away? Somehow she didn't think that would be a good idea. She didn't even know why she was panicking so much because of returning a book. What happened if she saw Nanase-san? What would he think?

"Matsuchati-san!" Hinata jumped, her head flying up as the teacher called her name, "The answer to the problem, Matsuchati-san?" A blush played across her face, a small wave of giggles going across the room as she shook her head. She had no idea what the teacher was even speaking about.

"Six?" She questioned causing the teacher's eyebrows to fly upward and the room to break out into laughter. Apparently she hadn't said anything even remotely close to the answer that he was looking for.

"Close.." The teacher said sarcastically, "The answer was Island. Please pay more attention, we are in language class not mathematics." Hinata's stomach did a little flip as she sank into her seat, the students around her still giggling. How could she forget that she was in Language class? They were learning English and she had said six. It took everything she had to stay in her seat as she fought against the embarrassment of the situation. She just wanted the class to end as it ticked away second at a time. By the time the bell rang the situation was still a popular topic between her classmates.

"Matsuchati-san is funny," One girl, Yusa-san, said as she smiled at Hinata before exiting the room to catch up with her friends. All Hinata could really do was blink at her as she disappeared down the hallway. Funny was not the word that Hinata would put on the situation but she had other matters to worry about. Like the fact that school was now over and she still had to return Ryugazaki-san's book to him. Her mind fretted over the situation as she walked, her feet carrying her sluggishly toward the pool. All she had to do was sit outside until they came out, she had decided that while sulking about her stupid answer to the teacher's question. It wasn't bad to just sit outside, she had to return Ryugazaki-san's book to him. Still, she just hoped she didn't run into any of the other swim team members. Placing herself on a step outside the locker room, she hooked her bag over her knee and pulled out her English textbook. She wasn't good at any of this, it was like squiggly lines and strange dots. It was a shame she needed to pass the class to get into a good university, English was the only bad mark on her grades. Tilting her head to the side, Hinata glared down at the words.

"Block?" She questioned looking at the word in front of her, "No, it's black. The color? Geez, what is with this language!"

"Dock." Hinata jumped when Nanase-san's voice sounded from above her, "That word. It's dock." Hinata looked down. Dock, huh? She hadn't been too far off. Still, where had she gotten black and block from? She sighed, maybe she had to study a bit more. She remembered when she was little she planned on learning English as s second language simply so she could talk a popular language when she went to swim in foreign countries. She had wanted to make it all the way to American one day, in which case she'd need to know English. When she had given up on swimming she had given up on English, something she seriously regretted now that she had to take it in school.

"What are you doing here?" She had almost forgotten that Nanase-san was there. Slapping her book closed and standing, Hinata rummaged through her bag until she pulled out Ryugazaki-san's book which she held out to Nanase-san. He didn't really understand for awhile as his eyes looked down at the book before returning to her face. He still had the same, plain expression on his face. Something that Hinata had given long thought to despite trying not to. After the other day, seeing all the expression in his eyes as he talked about water, she couldn't get it out of her head. She was pretty sure that she had just been caught off guard, hence why she had been so captivated. However, after a bit more thought, Hinata had reluctantly came to the decision that she was captivated before she had never really seem that type of deep emotion before. Nanase-san, who didn't show emotion on a regular basis, was probably the most emotional and deeply effect person that she had ever met. She figured he had more emotion in one of his raven-black hairs then most people did in their entire bodies.

"This is Ryugazaki-san's," Hinata went on to explain, "His homework. I wanted to return it to him..." With a sly peak, Hinata studied the eyes that looked at her. They seemed to... bored. As if Hinata was the last person he wanted to talk to. The thought made her heart drop a bit because she had actually been hoping to talk to Nanase-san again. Was she the only one that felt curious about the other? Perhaps Hinata had simply imagined the fact that his strange words where probably meant to help her. That Nanase-san wasn't actually a deep person but a person that wanted nothing to do with her.

"Right." Nanase-san said turning and heading up the stairs, "Let's go." Hinata looked down at the book she was holding out, unsure of what to do as Nanase-san walked toward the pool lockerrooms.

"W-wait! Nanase-san, I was wondering if you could take it in to him..." Nanase-san paused, turning back to look over her with what Hinata assumed was a questioning look. There really wasn't much difference between this look and his normal expression. In fact there wasn't much difference between any of his looks and his normal expression.

"Why?"

"W-well... I already told you, right?" Hinata stammered, "I'm afraid of water an-"

"You're not going into the water though. You're returning the book."

"Well... yes but you see I still don't feel comfortable goin-"

"You're just returning the book." Hinata held back a groan. It was clear she wasn't going to get anywhere with Nanase-san. The boy was either too dense to realize she didn't want to go near the pool or just to uninterested to care. Either way it looked like Hinata was going to have to deliver the book to Ryugazaki-san herself.

"I'll just wait out here then."

"Fine." With that Nanase-san turned and entered the locker rooms leaving Hinata by herself. Sheepishly staring at the door Hinata wondered if she was being ridiculous. Nanase-san had been right when he said that she wasn't going in the water. All she was doing was going in to hand the book to Ryugazaki-san. She didn't even have to go near the pool but just stand at the door of the locker rooms. She was just returning the book. Not going in the water.

"I'm being stupid." She grumbled as she picked up her bag and walked up the stairs, "Stop being a baby, Hinata!" Even though she said that, why was it that she was shaking already?

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying Ripples so far! Thanks to all of you that commented, favorite, or have followed this story so far! You are the best!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say that you all should follow my new Blog page on Tumblr! I don't think I'll be updating this everyday anymore :/ So I'll tell you when I should be posting next and maybe even give sneak-peaks for then next chapter(s) ;) The link is on my profile! **

**With that I thank you all for reading and hope that I'll see you all again when you return!**


	8. Ironic

**Seven: Ironic**

* * *

"I thought you were going to wait outside." Nanase-san asked as he stood next to Hinata, her backs leaning against the cold chain-link fence that surrounded the pool. He seemed to calm as Hinata clutched to the metal fence like her life depended on it. In many ways she thought it did because if she let go she'd surely end up in the water somehow. It was good enough that Hinata had made it into the pool area, she didn't have to push it any father or she might not make it. Having said that, Hinata found herself stuck in the situation for awhile longer. It seemed that today they were taking turns with times. They would be racing in pairs, Ryugazaki-san was currently up with Hazuki-san.

"I thought Matsuchati-san didn't like water." The voice was that of Tachibana-san as she smiled amusingly at Hinata, "You must not hate it that much." Hinata could beg to differ. She couldn't get her eyes off the water simply because she was afraid is she broke eye contact with it she'd end up inside that blue numbness again. The thought made Hinata's heart stop, her body to shake, and her breathing to come out a little uneven.

"Matsuchati-san, you don't know how to swim right?" It was Matsouka-san who questioned this time, "That's was Haruka-senpai told me." Hinata's heart dropped as her eyes flashed to Nanase-san, her mouth nearly falling open in disbelief. She had even gone through the trouble of tell him what her real reason was and he was saying that she didn't know how to swim? She felt like yelling out, telling her that it wasn't true but she couldn't really get anything out of her mouth. If she said she didn't know how to swim wouldn't they not bother her about the water anymore? Surely that was the case, so with a timid nod she looked over at Matsouka-san.

"Really, so you don't know how to swim then?" She gave a little evil smile as she started rummaging through her bag, "Is that why you won all thought titles when you were younger? Because you couldn't swim?" Of all the things that Hinata expected the red head to say, that was not one of them. She stared in horror as Matsouka-san pulled out the papers, waving them around as if they were nothing. In all her life Hinata had never wanted to tackle someone, however in this moment she struggled to not bring Matsouka-san to the ground. Hinata hadn't wanted her past to come out in Iwatobi, she had already suffered enough from her past in her old home. How many people had pitied her simply because of the incident that had happened. Befriended her because of her past only to play friendly until they discovered she wasn't that swimmer anymore. How many faces had come and gone? Despite just meeting these people, she didn't want that to happen again. She didn't want them to get their hopes up that she might be able to swim again. She just wanted to keep her past in the past, but it was too late for that now.

"Matsuchati-san? What are you doing here?" Her eyes flashed to Hazuki-san in horror as she hurried over a smile playing across his face. Of all the people that Hinata didn't want to loss, she felt that Hazuki-san was the most important. Whether that was because he was the first person who had talked to her or because he had overlooked her harsh nature was something Hinata wasn't really sure of. She had been sure that she hold Hazuki-san would be her friend, however when he found out about her past how could he be? When he was a member of the swim club and she disliked water so much despite her past. He would insist she try swimming again and then she would disappoint him like she had disappointed everyone before him. So many faces had come and gone, trying to 'fix' her but not being able to. Hinata didn't want that again. Not again.

"I didn't know Matsuchati-san used to swim." Hazuki-san's face had lit up as Matsouka-san handed him the papers, his eyes flickering over the news articles. Hinata on the other hand felt as though she couldn't breathe, her eyes started to burn as if she had been throw back into the ocean with her eye-lids tapped open, and her stomach twisted itself in a knot. She felt despair and fear that she was going to have another terrible life just like in Tokyo. What would she do if Hazuki-san and the others decided that they wanted her to swim again, that if she didn't then they simply couldn't be friends with her again.

_"You just aren't the same Hinata-chan." No, why was this happening? She was back at her old swim club, the children there stood around her with disappointed looks. She had thought they were her friends but would friends abandon someone like this? They were her friends so they would understand, they had to. Still, they looked so disappointed. Almost like they were angry at Hinata for what happened. If was her fault though, she had been the one that didn't listen._

_"Hinata-chan was funner when she could swim." _

_"I agree, if Hinata-chan can't swim then we can't be friends anymore." Wait... why? Does it matter if I can swim or not? Why are you leaving! Why are you leaving!? They were gone, disappearing into the building as she stood watching. She couldn't do anything because it was her fault she was like this. She was afraid and she'd always be afraid of water. Did she deserve it then? Being alone?_

_"Matsuchati-san!" Her eyes flashed up, "I'm sorry Matsuchati-san, but we can't be friends with someone who hates water." Hazuki-san? Not you too? I just met you, how do you know if I'm a good person or not? We can still be friends! We can, I'm sorry that I don't like water! I'm sorry I just can't help it! T-the waves! I couldn't beat them! Hinata reached outward, her hand stretched out to grab hold of Hazuki-san's outstretched one but just as she was about to touch it he drew away causing her to fall. Fall into a deep blue world that engulfed her senses and made her go numb. She thrashed, her legs and arms kicking wildly as she tried to find the surface. _

_"Hinata, don't go so far out. It's dangerous!" Mom! Dad! Please, help!_

_"Why?" Hinata's eyes flashed sideways. She was standing with Nanase-san, his cold eyes staring at her as he asked the simple question. What did he mean why? She didn't understand what he was asking. She wanted to ask what he meant but it was not use, her lips wouldn't open. _

_"You hate water?" He stated coldly, "Why?" _

_"Why, Matsuchati-san?" It was Hazuki-san, his face confused as he stared at her. Disappointment written all over his face. _

_"Why can't you swim?" This time is was Hashimoto Katsuo, his head shaking as he crossed her name off of the list for the regional qualifiers. _

_"Matsuchati-san, Why do you hate water?" They all asked, more faces appearing one after another. Calling out to her in haunting voices. Why couldn't she swim? Why? She just couldn't! She hated the water! She hated it! She couldn't swim! She couldn't!_

"Matsuchati-san?" Hinata jumped, as she came back into reality, "Matsuchati-san, are you crying?" Reaching up, Hinata traced her fingers along the wet surface under her eyes. With a shaky breathe she realize that she was crying, her hands were shaking too. Then she noticed the look in everyone's eyes, the curious worry and pity that was reflected in every pair of eyes. Seeking some sort of solice she looked toward Nanase-san, expecting the same cold look. If she hadn't been so upset she would have been surprised that Nanase-san's eyes were not the same cold blue but twisted with the same pity as the others, his hand reached out as if he was going to touch her but she pulled back. She couldn't stay there anymore so without a word she ran.

"Hinata-san!" She didn't look back as her ears filled with the cries of her haunting past. She just wanted to be alone, she just wanted to stop. She wanted to stop disappointing everyone because she couldn't swim. As she ran Hinata cursed the irony of the situation, that the very numbness that she sought was the one thing she feared the most.

* * *

**Hey all! Glad to have you reading this chapter! Shout out to everyone who had been keeping up with the story! Just today Ripples hit over 700 views! Lets keep the enthusiasm going as I get through the story! **

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next post! Please leave comments below! I want to know how you feel the next chapter should go! Which of the Iwatobi-boys Hinata will end up with (If it's an Iwatobi boy at all O.O)! And anything they! Hurry, comment fast! ^.^**


End file.
